1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety socket which is able to prohibit unexpected removal of plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional safety socket, some products are provided with a plate or flake accompanied with an opening. The plate/flake can be pressed tilt so as to engage a plug with the opening. Thus, removal of the plug is prohibited. Such socket and technique is detailed described in prior patent GB2383202. In addition, WO2010/029511 and TW utility model TWM285106 adopt the same technique to prevent removal of plug.
However, the plug utilized with the socket described above can be damaged by the socket easily. The socket is provided with a tilted engagement plate which is utilized for engaging pins of the plug. After repeated engagement of the engagement plate and the pins, the pins can be abraded easily. Moreover, for reducing cost, plugs are sometimes provided with thinned pins. Therefore, pins are always deformed and torqued by the socket. With the torture caused by the socket, lifetime of the plug can hardly be maintained.
In addition, the socket is difficult to be manufactured. Some plugs are provided with a hexagonal shell. Correspondingly, the socket should be provided with a hexagonal groove. Thus, arrangement and location of the engagement plate of the socket is limited by the groove. Size of the engagement plate should be small. Therefore, manufacture is difficult and cost is raised.
Besides, lifetime of the socket is limited. For releasement purpose, a release button should be provided on the socket. Accompanied with the button, linkage connected between the button and the engagement plate is also essential for the socket. However, the linkage has to detour round the groove in the narrowed and limited space. Reliability of the linkage would be questionable.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.